Titan Cat (Cat Unit)
Attainability Normal form: Titan Cat Completing Italy in Chapter 1. Requires 8000 XP to unlock. Evolved form: Mythical Titan Cat At level 10. True Form: Jamiera Cat (Jameira Cat in BCP) At level 20+10 using Silver Tickets. Criterion Pros * High damage and health. * Decent attack rate. * True Form grants chance to knock back all enemies (except Metal Enemies). Cons * Short ranged. * Quite Expensive. * Slow recharge (True form has a slower recharging time). Strategies/Usage * Titan Cat has gargantuan health and attack power, as well as quick attack speed. Use him to protect Gross Cat and Dragon Cat, or to break past tough enemies. * His true form's ridiculous power and ability to knock back enemies make him crucial during the later stages of the game such as Flappy Cat, Mammals?.and Crazy Cats. * When used with Crazed Titan, the combination of shockwave and knockback is formidable. * Use his Area Attack and moderate attack speed to clear out waves of enemies. * Be aware that because of Titan Cat's short range, he may be easily overwhelmed by groups of enemies. * His high health and damage as well as never getting knocked back unless killed means he is good against bosses like Master A, Camelle or Sunfish Jones. * He has close range, so try clearing fodder enemies when summoning him, to give him more time to hit the bosses without getting killed too early. * In the late Stories of Legend, Titan Cat is more useful as a defense/support type cat than for his power, as he has a lot of stamina, doesn't get knocked back until his death, and can knockback enemies in True Form. His attacking role is better filled by Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, or Drama Cat * His stat spread is good to have in the level Oncoming Storm, as the boss can't hit close cats. * Use him as support if you are battling against bosses. * If playing a stage where money is plentiful, Jamiera Cat can be a great help at doing good amounts of damage to bosses, even such bosses as Crazed Cat. Jammiera Cat fills a niche of a Mini-Bahamut Cat, doing really good amounts of damage and is actually quite stackable in the long run. Description Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance * Normal Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a cat face. * Evolved Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a dark, scary face. Its hands are bigger than the unevolved form. They have a 6-pack. * True Form: Looks like the normal Titan cat with mythical titan's arms. Wears an overstretched T-shirt, which says "I love mackerel". Trivia * The name of its true form, Jamiera, may be referencing Jamila, a tribute to an Ultraman monster. *The basic form may be referencing a Titan from the popular anime Attack on Titan. *True form is slightly taller than his first 2 forms. *Mythical Titan Cat and Crazed Mythical Titan Cat have the same facial expression. *As of Episode 50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc_-VdOVGEA Mattshea has recieved offical Illustrations of Jamiera Cat. Gallery TitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg MythicalTitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg JamieraCat-ClimmyClim.jpg titancatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) mythicaltitancatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) jamieracatdescription.png|True form description (EN) titancatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) mythicaltitancatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) jamieracatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) titantw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) mtitantw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) jamieratw.PNG|True form description (TW) Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Titan Cat's Attack Animation Mythical Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Mythical Titan Cat's Attack Animation Jamiera Cat Attack Animation.gif |Jamiera Cat's Attack Animation father day illust.jpg|Father's Day illust midsummer illust.jpg|Midsummer illust Gudetama animated.gif|Gudetama collab. GIF Show/Hide gallery TitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg MythicalTitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg JamieraCat-ClimmyClim.jpg titancatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) mythicaltitancatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) jamieracatdescription.png|True form description (EN) titancatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) mythicaltitancatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) jamieracatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) titantw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) mtitantw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) jamieratw.PNG|True form description (TW) Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Titan Cat's Attack Animation Mythical Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Mythical Titan Cat's Attack Animation Jamiera Cat Attack Animation.gif |Jamiera Cat's Attack Animation father day illust.jpg|Father's Day illust midsummer illust.jpg|Midsummer illust Gudetama animated.gif|Gudetama collab. GIF Show/Hide gallery Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/009.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b5%f0%bf%c0%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Lizard Cat | Actress Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability